In the Begining
by Magic star
Summary: This is my RPG character's history. She goes by the name of Tiger.


This story is the history of my RPG character Tiger. These are my  
  
creations people so ask to use.  
  
Laters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the Beginning  
  
By Magic star  
  
© 2002  
  
All rights reserved  
  
~~____________________________________~~  
  
I looked over to the corner of the jail cell. There I saw my friends holding smaller, younger children. Making sure they were all safe from danger. I knew that anytime soon the bad smelling guards will come here soon, the guards will walk past the door to see if we were all behaving ourselves. That happened every hour, of every day for the past year now. I can't remember anything from my past, neither could my friends. It's all a blur to all of us. All I know is what the fish's tell me. They said that my parents gave me to them willingly and that they couldn't wait to get rid of me. I'm not sure I believe them, but that's all I know.  
  
My three best friends and I have been here forever. Together we have stood up for eachother and tried to calm the younger ones down. We didn't know what our names were before now so we decided to make up our own.  
  
Armitage is a jet-black mouse with bright crimson hair. She and I have always stuck up for the younger ones and we always get punished together. We got her name from a book. It was about a fighter named Armitage so she called herself that. She has a large scar going from her cheek down to her neck. That was caused by lab experiments. She was the wilder one of the group.  
  
AQ is half human, half Martian kid. She looks totally human but she has a tail and antennae. She's always sitting with the kids trying to figure out plans to get out. She's the real smart one here. She rarely gets into trouble with the fish, only when they try to harm someone she fights with us. Even through it's not much of a fight, were trying our best.  
  
The last one is Mustang. She's a Kistune red fox. Her fur is all red as well as her hair. The tips of her ears and tail are black. Unlike us, she is unable to speak. A while ago she was cursing her head off at the guards and doctors, yelling at them and everything. Which is pretty amazing since she was six at the time. As punishment they removed her voicebox. So now she's a mute. For some reason the experiments we went under enabled is to understand sign language. So we were able to under stand her. She often narrowed her eyes and swore revenge on the Plutarkians. She was more like the strength of the team.  
  
My name is Tiger. I got that name because of the tiger stripes on my arms, legs and tail. I am more like the leader of the group. But I'm mostly quiet sometimes. I often made the first move on the doctors. I had escaped before but I was soon caught by the guards just down the hallway. I was then locked up again. I did escape a few more times and every time I got a little further. The fish are still trying to figure out how I did it. The plan was for one of us to get out and find help. But none of us made it out of the stone walls.  
  
There was something about me that the fish didn't like. My eyes. My eyes were an unusual colour. One was red and the other was blue. This was very rare and to the fish they thought of me as "the devil rat." Because to them anything with different colored eyes had to be the work of the devil. They kept me here anyway. Probably trying to make me work for them so that there army would be unstoppable. Lucky for me that wouldn't be for a very long time. Until I was a teenager at least.  
  
All together in the cell were 14 kids. Including us. The others were all mixed. There were Martians, humans, kistune foxes and wolves. I really hated seeing them here. They shouldn't have been there. It wasn't a place for kids. They should have been in a home with a mum, dad and a dog. Well I can't remember my parents so I can't wish to see them again. I thought that if they cared for me so much they would have come for me now...if they were alive. I mean what kind of person would abandon a small child?  
  
Everyone got tense as they herd the many footsteps heading towards the cell. Armitage, AQ, Mustang and I stood up protectively infront of the kids. As the door opened I saw many guards and three doctors' come in and look around at us and the kids behind us.  
  
"Those four." The fat one said, pointing to the four of us. "They will be the one's we will take to the new location."  
  
The guards walked towards us each of them grabbed us and started carrying us away. We all were kicking and yelling for them to let go. As one of the guard's hands went by me I opened my mouth and sank my teeth into his hand. He screamed in pain and tried to shake me off but I just sank my teeth in further. Man did he taste disgusting! Finally getting me off him he threw me against the wall and everything got dark. The last things I could hear were the screams of children yelling for me.  
  
***  
  
When I awoke it was outside of the base. I was being held by a large furry thing that looked between a dog and a hyena. There were many of them as well as strange cars. I saw the fish that I bit. His hand was now bandaged and I could see some blood seeping through. I didn't realize I bit him so hard. GOOD! Maybe that will teach him not to mess with the devil rat!  
  
I looked over to where the fish were talking to the dog things. The dog thing said something about not taking us anywhere because of my eyes. It seams that they don't like the idea of having a mouse like me around them. I snorted as I heard the lead doctor tell him that I was just a kid and that I wouldn't cause any trouble. He concluded that by handing the dog thing a large bag of yellow flat things. The dog seamed pleased and took the bag from him telling him that it would be his pleasure.  
  
The doctor added that he will let some of his guards go with them to make sure everything would be alright.  
  
"Then why do you want the guards to come?" the dog asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Just incase you run into those damable Freedom Fighters." I looked over to the guards that were gonna come. There were 5 of them. One was the large one that I had bitten back in the cell. Another was skinner and looked at me sadly. I raised an eyebrow and looked to the other three. Two looked exactly alike, if it wasn't for the different clothes I could have swore they were the same one. And the last was a captain or something. He looked important.  
  
I was then thrown into a car along with Armitage, AQ and Mustang. We all looked at eachother as the car started to drive off.  
  
"Where are the kids?" AQ asked worriedly. Armitage was gonna answer when we heard a loud BOOM!  
  
We looked back to see the base exploding. We were all silent. We couldn't believe that those fish could have killed so many young children.  
  
I narrowed my eyes as I forced myself not to cry. I promised myself that I would never cry I don't know why, I just did.  
  
A while later we were all quiet in the back of the strange car when we herd explosions. We looked out of the window and saw some of the cars exploding. We also saw people on motorbikes riding towards us blasting a the cars. One blast it the wheel of our car and it went out of control. It rolled over and over. We were been thrown around like ragdolls until it all stopped.  
  
We were all okay but we couldn't get out. I heard footsteps come towards us and looked out to see that skinny Plutarkian. He smiled at me and opened the door.  
  
"Come on kids I will get you to safety." He said offering his hand. We just sat there staring at him, not moving incase he was a danger to us. He saw this and urged us on.  
  
"Please we have to go before the Plutarkian fleet comes." Not sure to believe him or not the others watched me as I got out, using the Plutarkians hand. They quickly followed.  
  
The Plutarkian took us in his arms and ran off away from the battle. Though the desert until we came to a canyon.  
  
It was there that we made our own home in one of the caves in the canyon. For years we stayed there together. Hiding from the Plutarkians. We also had to hide from Martians that came that way because we knew they would try and take our friend away.  
  
We were unable to pronounce his name because it was in Plutarkians tongue so we called him Jake.  
  
Over the years he taught us how to fight. And we soon got really good at it. During the years I found my sword Sabor and he soon taught me how to use it.  
  
When I was at the age of ten he took us into a town full of martins. He was well hidden behind a martin mask. He took us to a hotel where he asked the inn keepers to take care of us and teach us as much as they know. They did take us in and Jake disappeared. We had no idea where he was. While in the inn we were taught more things like reading, writing, math's, science, electronics and etc. AQ was better at making machines and such. I was more of the quiet leader and just took in what information I could.  
  
Another few years passed and the Plutarkians returned. This time they were destroying everything they could see in the small town. We fought our best that day but the people who took us in were killed, as well as many other people in the town. This also included AQ and Mustang.  
  
Armitage and I were so alone. We didn't know what to do. Our only family had been killed before our eyes. Lucky for us we found two motorbikes that were still in good shape. We took them and set off to find out ways to kill the Plutarkians for good.  
  
We traveled to town to town. We went into fighting arena's and got money by winning them. As well as going to fighters to see if they would train us. Some said yes and some said no. Along the way we fought against the Plutarkians. Becoming victorious everytime.  
  
One day we were in a bar and Armitage said she was going to the bathroom. So I stayed at our spot waiting for her. After about 3 minutes the bartender (who became a good friend of ours) and I ran into where the bathroom was to find her being attacked by 3 Martian men. The bartender recognized them as Terror Riders and we kicked their butts. As for Armitage, she died of stab wounds and loss of blood.  
  
After that I stayed at the bar a while longer, trying to get over what had happened. I felt suicidal at times.  
  
One night I was just about to do that. I stood on the boucany on the second floor and was about to place my sword into my heart when something stopped me. A pair of ghostly hands held onto the sword and soon a whole body appeared. I gasped as Armitage's form came into view. I did the only thing I could at the moment....I screamed. The first real girl scream I had ever done (I haven't been able to do that again ever since.)  
  
Armitage laughed at me and told me not to do that ever again.  
  
"You...your....a ghost?"  
  
"yea I am sis. And what did you think you were doing? Your not allowed to stab yourself with Sabor. You have a job to do." I looked at her strangely.  
  
"I do?"  
  
She nodded with a smile. "Don't you remember the pact? We all made a pact to stop that doctor and the Plutarkians from experimenting on children and also to stop them from attacking mars. It's your job now. YOU have to forfill it!"  
  
"But I can't. I'm all alone."  
"No you're not. I am going to be coming with you. You are the only one who can see and hear me. I'm your guardian angel."  
  
"What about AQ and Mustang? Are they happy?"  
  
Armitage nodded "Don't get me wrong they miss you but unlike myself they aren't able to travel though dimensional things. They send their love. Oh and guess what Mustang can talk again."  
  
I smiled. It was good to hear that my friends were okay.  
  
"So now you and I have to get going."  
  
"Go.... Where?" Armitage laughed.  
  
"To find a way to stop the evil."  
  
So that's my story. Who knows what will happen afterwards.  
  
The end 


End file.
